


I Come With A Side Of Trouble

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Series: Not Only You & Me [2]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Boston Red Sox, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: When Brock and Benny go back to Brock’s place after they’re back home, he wants to hear the details about his hook up with Rick.





	I Come With A Side Of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn’t planning on writing a sequel to “I Like The Dirt That’s On Your Knees” until it just happened, LOL!
> 
> This is the first chapter and there’s going to be one more after this one.
> 
> I had a shit ton of fun writing Brock and Benny here, I really love them together!
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy this!

* * *

  _Underneath the pretty face is something complicated_

_I come with a side of trouble_

_But I know that's why you're staying_

**_No Angel-Beyoncé_ **

* * *

Brock has been thinking about his boyfriend hooking up with Porcello ever since Rick snowballed him on the plane a few hours ago. He grabs Benny’s hand and he leads him to his bedroom as soon as they get back to Brock’s place. They kicked their shoes off at the door, so they can immediately dive into Brock’s big, comfortable bed. He lays down and then he quickly pulls Benny on top of him. Brock runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s thick hair as they kiss passionately. They briefly separate their mouths so that they can take their shirts off.

“Tell me about you and Rick,” Brock requests.

“What do you want to know?” Benintendi asks.

Brock caresses his cheek. “Everything.”

“The whole thing started because Mitch made a joke that the only way to shut Rick up would be to put a dick in his mouth. Since everyone always talks about his oral skills, I thought that I should find out for myself,” Benny explains.

“God, I love that you had this epiphany while we were on the team plane. You saw your opportunity and you fucking took it,” Brock says as he kisses him on the neck.

He asks what happened next and Benny opens his mouth to answer, but a moan comes out instead. Benintendi tells his boyfriend that it’s not fair to press him for details while kissing him where he’s sensitive. Brock sucks on the skin where his neck and shoulder meet and it makes Benny shiver. He reminds Benintendi that he can focus on more than one thing at a time if he tries hard enough. He closes his eyes as Brock continues worshipping his neck. He stutters his way through telling Brock that Rick said he never initiated anything between them due to the respect that he has for him.

“Mmm, he’s a smart man,” Brock mumbles against his collarbone.

“I told him that you let me have fun with other people sometimes and his eyes lit up,” Benny replies.

“Of course they did, because everyone wants you,” Brock softly says.

Just remembering how incredible that Rick’s mouth felt has him growing hard in his pants. He can tell the minute that Brock notices because of the smirk that comes across his boyfriend’s face. Brock flips their positions, so that he’s now the one on top. He slides his hand down Benny’s chest until he reaches the waistband of his jeans. He tells Benintendi to continue his story as he works on sliding his jeans down. Benny mentions that Rick would win a gold medal in deep throating if it were an Olympic event and Brock just nods because yeah, he remembers. He was on the receiving end of a Porcello blow job in 2015 and it was great. He licks the palm of his right hand to get it slightly wet before he wraps it around Benny’s cock.

Brock strokes him slowly. “How long did it take for him to make you cum?”

“It took longer than it should have because he wanted to tease me,” Benintendi mentions.

Brock can’t help but to laugh because he knows how much that his boyfriend hates being teased. When Benny wants to get off, he wants to get off _now_. He tells him how his assertiveness caught Rick off guard, but it also seemed to really turn him on. Benny doesn’t mind bottoming or being slightly submissive, especially with Brock. There’s a side of him that wants to be more in control though. Brock _allows_ Benny to boss him around sometimes, but it’s not quite the same as dominating someone who genuinely enjoys it. He closes his eyes and he moans when Brock tightens his fist just the way that he likes.

“I wanted to top him,” Benny blurts out.

Brock looks surprised. “Really? Fuck, that’s hot to picture.”

“There was just something about seeing Rick on his knees just so eager and hungry for me. When I took control, he just fucking _let_ me and I love how that felt,” Benny tells him.

“If you want to invite him over now, I’m sure that he’d come,” Brock hints.

“Maybe tomorrow or after the parade on Wednesday. I just want you right now,” Benintendi says.

“Aww,” Brock teases.

Benny’s skin flushes. “Just shut up and fuck me.”

“I love that you still blush when you say that,” Brock says.

He grabs the bottle of lube from Brock’s nightstand while he stands up to take his pants off. He doesn’t grab a condom from the nearly full box since they only use those if they’re having sex with other people. Benny quickly coats two of his fingers and slides them inside. As much as he enjoys the occasional hookup, he truly loves being with Brock the most. No one loves him the way that Brock does. They don’t know how to touch, kiss, or fuck him perfectly the way that his boyfriend does. Benintendi actually craves being with him more after he has been with someone else. No matter how good that someone else makes him feel, it’s still casual and foreign to him. It doesn’t feel like home.

“I can’t wait to feel you inside me,” Benny whispers.

“There’s no better feeling in the world,” Brock agrees.

Benny spreads his legs to make room for Brock to get in between them. He places an extra pillow behind his head because that always makes him feel more comfortable. He drapes his arms around Brock’s shoulders after he slowly enters him. Brock leans in to steal a kiss as he starts a gentle rhythm. They had sex last night of course, but that was euphoric, sloppy, drunk sex that they barely remember. Benny tells him to go faster, but Brock just shakes his head. He wants to take his time and no amount of pouting from his boyfriend will get him to change his mind.

“You’ve already had one orgasm today, don’t be greedy,” Brock playfully tells him.

“Don’t you want to get off? Because it’s going to take you _hours_ at the pace you’re going,” Benintendi jokes.

“I’d threaten to gag you, but you might actually enjoy that,” Brock says.

“Why don’t you try it and find out?” Benny challenges.

“Nah. I’d never want to muffle the pretty sounds you make for me,” Brock decides.

“You’ll have to actually _move_ if you want to make me moan, babe,” Benny retorts.

Brock makes a harder thrust. “Yeah? Is that what you want?”

“God, yes! Just like that,” Benny praises.

There’s no going back now that Benny’s moans are filling his ears. He pushes a few strands of his hair away from his forehead because he wants to see his face completely unobstructed. Brock’s favorite positions are any of the ones where he can see his boyfriend’s beautiful face. Benny wraps his legs tighter around Brock’s body because he wants to be even closer to him. Brock kisses him passionately as he reaches in between their bodies to grab Benny’s dick. He matches his strokes with his thrusts which are now hard enough to make the headboard bang against the wall.

Benintendi bites his lip. “I’m almost there, don’t stop!”

Some of his hair is starting to stick to his forehead and there are visible sweat droplets rolling down Benny’s neck. Brock bends down to lick them away and he sucks on the skin there. He scrapes his teeth across the area right above Benintendi’s collar bone and it makes him quiver. He lightly bites down and Benny loudly moans his name as he cums. The way that he involuntarily clenches around his cock triggers Brock’s orgasm. Benny pulls him in for a long, sweet kiss as they both catch their breaths. Brock pulls out gingerly and then he goes to the bathroom to get a warm cloth to wipe them down with.

“You really think me topping Rick would be hot?” Benny asks as he curls up to Brock.

“Fuck yes,” Brock tells him.

“Why don’t you call him and invite him over then,” Benny suggests.

Brock kisses him on the forehead. “Yeah, I can do that.”

* * *

“You sober?” Brock asks when Rick answers the phone.

Rick snorts. “Sober? Uh. . . not quite. I’m not completely drunk either though.”

“So if I tell you not to make plans tomorrow night because I want you to come over, you’ll remember this conversation?” Brock teases.

“Yeah, I think I can manage to remember. What do you have planned for tomorrow night?” Rick wonders.

“Why does _anyone_ invite you over to their place, Ricky? It’s never for family game night,” Brock deadpans.

Porcello laughs. “I guess I can pencil you in.”

“I promise we’ll make it worth your while,” Brock guarantees.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Two will obviously include Rick coming over to have some fun! ;-)
> 
> I will definitely be writing more Brock and Benny in the future, they are a delight to write!
> 
> I’d love to hear all of your thoughts in a comment!


End file.
